Fentons in Gotham
by Yachurita
Summary: I suck at summaries. Danny, Dawn, and Jazz Fenton have moved to Gotham to be away from Vlad and to help out Clockwork, who says going to Gotham City is a good place to start. Dawn is an oc. Is there going to be some romance? Maybe.


**Danny Phantom x Young Justice**

 **Clockwork sends Danny, Dawn[OC], and Jazz Fenton to Gotham Academy with the instructions to 'Defeat the Light'.**

 **Dawn Fenton [OC]**

 **Hair: Long unruly wild black hair usually kept back by a white headband.**

 **Eye: Blue eyes like Danny**

 **Regular outfit: Ripped, folded up jean capris, a white V-neck tucked into her jeans, a tan brown belt, and tan sandals.**

 **Ghost outfit: Just like Danny's except the sleeves go up past the elbow about an inch, and her boots is an inch above her knees.**

 **Anyway, so I started a new fanfiction…I don't know when I will be able to update as much as I want to but I shall try. I'm currently doing this in my school's library because I have like 3 hours before my next class. I'm also listening to Disney music because it is the bomb dig.**

 **So I'm still waiting for that third season of Young Justice. How are they gonna cancel the only cartoon show that I like since forever?!**

 **Anywhooo~ On with the fanfiction!**

 **Check Ya'll Later.**

Chapter 1: The New Kids

Dick Grayson is getting out of the car carefully so he doesn't aggravate his wounds that he has received during the Cadmus Mission two days ago. He was so excited. Today Batman will be telling the him and the others his plan. He just wanted the school to end because of that and plus he hated acting like the spoilt smartass son of Bruce Wayne. He sighed and turned to walk towards the entrance when he heard Barbara shout, "Dick guess what!"

Dick turned and waved back. Barbara and him are usually the prime hostages because he is the son of Bruce Wayne and Barbara is the daughter of GCPD's commissioner. They often see each other more in bad situations than at school. "What's the matter Barb?"

Barbara finally reached him and smiled excitedly as she turns her head as if looking for someone. "I heard that we are getting three new students today. Two in year nine and one in year eleven. Apparently, all three of them are siblings and they are being sponsored by the school to come here."

Dick looks at Barbara surprised, "But that would mean."

Barbara smiled, "I know! It would mean the school and the board really wants them to be here and are willing to pay any price. I heard from my father that was told by the headmaster that the kids didn't want to come here but wanted to go STRAIGHT to Gotham's community college. So the school allows them to take college classes along with ALL AP and honors classes, pays for them, and even allow them to be absent on random days when they want to."

Dick let out a low whistle, "Damn. What are they geniuses?"

"Yup apparently all three of them are." Answered by a tall blonde girl with bright green eyes and freckles across her face.

Barbara raised an eyebrow at her while the girl smiled and pushed her hand out for a handshake, "Hi, my name is Sarah and I'm the student liaison for Jazz Fenton. These two," she gestured to a tan girl, same age as Dick, with her curly brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and a blonde brown-eyed boy, also the same age as Dick, "are the student liaison of her siblings, Dawn and Danny Fenton."

Dick smiles and shakes Sarah's hand, "A pleasure, my name is Dick Grayson," he also had his hand out for the others to shake.

The girl smiled and shook his hand, "The pleasure's all mine, my name is Jessica Monroe."

The guy smirked and held out a fist in which Dick was all too happy to bump, "The name is Michael Jon. You seem chill, wanna hang at lunch?"

Dick smirked, "Sure."

Barbara shook her head along with the other girls at the fist bumping. She turned to Sarah, "What do you mean by 'genius'?"

Michael groaned, "Man. They are like total nerds. Mine, Danny Fenton is like some type of Science-lover."

Dick raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with that?"

Jessica sighs, "Michael probably thinks he's like those typically nerds."

Michael runs his fingers through his hair, "You never know, I'm just thinking of the worse so whatever he is it can come as a pleasant surprise."

Jessica leans on her right side, "I'll take a science-lover over who I got."

Barbara frowns even though her eyes are beaming with amusement, "Why?"

"Because apparently, this Dawn Fenton is like an Engineering freak."

Dick turned to the headmaster, who he noticed a minute ago, "What are you doing here, headmaster?"

The headmaster smiled, "I am here to welcome the Fentons. Can't have them thinking that I am weak-minded."

Sarah yawned, "Do you know when they are showing up?"

The headmaster raised his left hand to look at his watch, "Around now. Though Dawn did say that they may be late. In fact she looked worried and scared like something bad is going to happen."

Dick smirks, "Like what?"

The headmaster was about to answer when all of them heard the screeching of car tires causing them to turn their head towards the noise. What they saw was a silver RC accented by bright green skidding to a stop. Sarah blinks and pints at the license plates, "Does that say Fenton 2?"

The headmaster nodded in shock. Then a door opened and a girl with wild black hair and bright blue eyes jumped out and leaned over her knees. She turned around and sighed before pulling out a silver and green laptop typing rapidly. A boy with wild black hair scowled before yanking the laptop out of the girl's grasp, "Next time Dawn. You should drive."

Dawn looked at the boy in confusion, "Jazz needs to drive it, Danny. Duh."

Danny sighs and yelled, "WHY?"

Dawn frowns, "DON'T YELL AT ME, NUMBHEAD!"

"YOU'RE A NUMBHEAD!"

A girl with bright red hair that was held back with a turquoise head band jumped out of the driver's side and flipped her hair, "My driving isn't that bad."

Dawn looked up after she took back her laptop, "No it isn't bad."

Jazz looked at Danny with a smug look until Dawn finishes what she was saying, "It's illegal and down-right life threatening. That's why you drive. If Fenton 2 can survive your damn devilish driving, then it can survive almost everything."

Danny laughed at Jazz while Jazz scoffed. Dawn looked up and tilted her head, "What?"

Danny is laughing even harder gasping for air. He leaned onto Dawn, while Dawn looks up and smirks at Jazz and whispers, "Jazz is bad at driving because— "Jazz is a spazz!" Danny shouted laughing even harder while Dawn is giggling.

Jazz scoffed, "Real mature Dawn, Danny."

Dawn chuckled, "Oh come on Jazz. Lighten up a little."

Danny nodded as he is gasping for air. Dawn smacks Danny's head, "Stop laughing. It isn't even that funny."

Danny finally began to calm down, "Sooo…where do we get our schedule?"

Jazz pulled out the keys and threw it at Dawn, which she caught, "After Dawn locks the car and explains her plan for Fenton 1 and Fenton 3."

Dawn pressed a button causing the car's lights to flash, "Fenton 1 and Fenton 3 are going to be soooooooo freaking cool. I've been emailing Tucker my plans."

Jazz just rolled her eyes and groaned as her siblings high-fived.

The headmaster walked over with his hands behind his now perfect straight back, "I would like to welcome you three to Gotham Academy."

Dawn smiled, "Thanks. Oh, I have something for you," she pulled out a box of chocolates **(AN:CHOCOLATE IS LIFE)** from her backpack, "Sorry for what my siblings and I did. It's just that sometimes, our family gets into situations that often demands a lot of absences. We figured it is a lot easier getting that apart of the deal than dealing with the problems that usually arise with it."

The headmaster looks at the box and raises an eyebrow at Dawn. Dawn notices and chuckles, "It's chocolate. Chocolate is yummy and delicious."

The headmaster smiles and takes the chocolate, "Thank you."

Dawn waved it off, "Your welcome. Are we late?"

The headmaster shook his head and gestured to his left drawing the attention of the Fentons to the five students observing them obviously.

Sarah, Jessica, and Michael walked up to their student and introduce themselves and explained that they'll get their schedules and then tour the school as they show them their classes. The three Fentons smiled which shocked they liaisons and the headmaster.

Dawn was looking at her schedule and tilts her head, "Italian?"

Danny looks over at her and says, "I got Chinese."

Jazz nodded, "I got French."

Dick looks at Dawn, "Hey Dawn," Dawn turns her head and looks at Dick expectantly, "What teacher do you have Italian with?"

Dawn blinks before looking at her schedule, "Their name is Ms. Diomila."

"What period?"

"First"

Dick grins, "Cool. Looks like we're in the same class."

Dawn grins, "Wicked."

Barbara and Sarah both asked, "Wicked?"

Dawn nodded, "Yeah."

Jazz looks at Barbara and Sarah and shakes her head, "Trust me. Ignore them."

The headmaster smiles, "Well, I got to go back and deal with the paperwork." Then he walked away.

Michael drapes his arm around Danny's shoulders and asks, "So you don't look like a science nerd."

Danny nods, "I know, I look like a skateboarder which I am okay with."

Michael grins, "Well Danny-boy, looks like we're gonna get along well together."

Danny smirks, "Looks like it."

Jessica looks at Dawn, "I thought you would look more…bulkier for doing all the engineering you do."

Dawn turns and look at Jessica in shock, "Girl, trust me, a lot of people tell me that."

Jessica giggled, "Really?"

Dawn nods, "Yup. You have no idea how hard it was for me to even convince my old teacher that I knew how to fix his car but he was like 'It's okay, don't hurt yourself.' I have never been so mad."

Danny nodded, "Yeah, Dawn's right eyebrow twitched while he kept telling her to not worry about it and that he'll wait for the car-people to fix it."

Jazz flipped a page of her page and says, "Yeah. Dawn lost it when the car-people came and encourage this type of talking."

Dick grinned, "So what did Dawn do?"

Dawn looks at Dick in disbelief, "Why do you assume that I did something?"

Dick shrugs while he is waiting for an answer.

Michael drapes an arm around Dawn's shoulder, "Come on sunshine, tell us. What did you do?"

Barbara nodded furiously, "Yeah. Please tell me you got him back."

Dawn smiles and was about to answer when the bell telling students that they have five minutes to get to their first class. Dawn chuckles at her siblings and friends groans of disappointment. "Looks like you guys have to wait on that. Dick, can you show me where the Italian class is?"

Dick nodded and gripped his back pack, "Let's go."

Dick was giving a short history rundown of Gotham Academy while Dawn was appreciating the gothic architecture. As they were turning down a hallway, Dick goes into explaining about how the Saint Marcus Chapel became to be but froze into explanation when Dawn froze mid-step.

Dawn wasn't even paying attention as Dick was calling out her name in worry and curiosity all she can think about is the stain glass shown on the tallest tower of the chapel. A stain glass depicting a cross wrapped in blood blossoms. Dawn paled as she remembered suffering because of the blood blossoms.

Dick was still calling Dawn's name until he followed her line of sight and recognized the stain glass.

"Oh the stain glass." He whispered.

Dawn flinches and turns to Dick, "Can you tell me more about that stain glass?"

Dick smirks and nods, "Yeah but let's walk and talk to class."

Dawn nods shyly, "Yeah. School. Class. Learn."

Dick chuckles at Dawn even though Dawn is still pale.

"That stain glass is referred to as 'The Bloody Cross'— "Good name." Dawn interrupted.

Dick chuckles, "Yeah. There was an attack by the Firefly that damaged the original cross of Christ on a Cross. Bruce Wayne donated the Bloody Cross after he bought it off the man who lived in Salem— "Salem?!" Dawn squeaks in surprise, "Yeah, apparently the flowers were based on mythical flowers that ward off ghosts. I mean ghosts?"

Dawn nods slowly, "Yeah…ghosts."

Throughout the whole explanation of the stain glass, Dick notices that Dawn hung off every word and seemed to get paler when he said 'Salem' and 'ghosts'. Dick inwardly chuckles, _Well, looks like I got find out more of the new kids._

Dick opened the door and did a mock bow, "Ladies first."

Dawn raises an eyebrow, "Okay." She shakes her head as Dick smirks behind her.

The Italian teacher looks over and sees Dick, "Dick please go to your seat. I will take care of the new student."

Dawn took a step forward towards the teacher held out her hand, "Hello Ms. Diomila, my name is Dawn Madeline Fenton."

Ms. Diomila shakes her hand and smirkes, "I like you Dawn. You have a strong grip."

Dawn tilts her head causing Ms. Diomila to point to the empty seat right next to Dick.

Dick grins.

Ms. Diomila coughs catching everyone's attention, "As an introductory project, partner up and create a PowerPoint presentation on one famous place to visit in Italy."

Dawn looked at Dick and said, "What should we do?"

Dick scoots closer and asks, "Architecture?" Dick grins inwardly because he noticed that Dawn was really into architecture when he was giving her a mini history lesson of the school.

Dawn beams, "Good Idea!"

"So you have an idea?"

Dawn nods excitedly, "Yeah. The Doge's Palace."

Dick nodded, "We can work on it at my house."

Dawn nodded, "Sure. Sounds like fun."

Dawn puts away her laptop and pulls out the Italian book waiting for the teacher to begin teaching the class. Dick goes back to his seat as he pulls out his phone to text Alfred and Bruce that they will be having a guest over.

Dawn and Jessica met again during the P.E. period. Jessica notices Dawn and calls her over to meet her friends Jennifer and Jasmine. When Dawn heard that she giggled. She caught the attention of the girls as they we're changing.

Jennifer, a curly brunette with hazel eye and freckles, "What's so funny Dawn?"

Dawn smiles at them kindly, "All three of you have name that starts with a J. That's so— "What?" Jasmine interrupted rudely. Jasmine is usually upfront about things.

Dawn waved her hand, "Nah man. Not being rude or nothing, I think it's cool. Like how Danny and I both have D.F. as our initials."

Jennifer nodded, "Sometimes our other friends feel left out."

Dawn raises an eyebrow in disbelief, "Really? It's not your fault that your parents chose, out of all the names in the universe, names that started with the letter J."

Jasmine scoffed, "Yeah. I know."

Dawn pulls up her shirt, "You guys just need to do your own little thing. Don't worry about them."

Jessica looks at Jasmine then back to Dawn. _Wow._ Jessica thinks as she watches their interaction, _She's really good with people._

Jennifer gasps as she looks at Dawn drawing everyone's attention to her shoulder blades and back. When Jessica looks she pales, scars.

Jennifer walks up to Dawn and touches the scars as if afraid that it'll catch on fire, "Dawn what happened?" She whispers.

Dawn froze and looks at them with her eyes filled with sadness, "A psychotic burglary."

Jasmine places a hand on Dawn's left shoulder, "We won't ask anymore."

Jessica up to Dawn and notices that those scars were from gun shots, knife, and a ragged sharp object. "Dawn, how come you don't really mind showing your scars?"

Dawn looks at Jessica and see her eyes are filled with curiosity and pity, which she hated, "My scars are something I got for helping out a person I cared about." With that she changed to smaller shirt so it doesn't show to much of her scars and with that the conversation is over.

Dawn took a deep breath trying to calm herself that everything is okay. She left trying to focus on other things like school and pe.

Jasmine and Jennifer both looked at Jessica. Jasmine leaned on her right, "You know. If the she got another Student liaison that isn't nice like you or us, the girl would be buried in rumors, gossip, and being bullied."

Jennifer nodded, "But I am curious. What happened?"

Jessica shrugs, "I don't know all I know is that Dawn is some kind of genius with engineering."

Jasmine shakes her head, "You guys know, I barely like the girls here except you two. Dawn seems like a nice person, a really sweet person. Let's not pry into her personal business until she tells us."

Jennifer nodded, while Jessica is in deep thought on how Dawn was able to win the hearts of both Jennifer and Jasmine. Jessica just hopes that Dawn isn't in deep trouble.

When the trio walked out of the changing rooms, they see Dawn standing up against Alex, the school jock and jerk. Jasmine was smirking in approval, Jennifer looked worried, and Jessica just looked tired. Jessica thought, _how much trouble can she get into? I don't even want to know about her other siblings._

Michael was showing Danny around since they both don't have a first period. All can Michael think of is Danny's hidden muscles. At first Michael thought Danny with thin and had barely any muscles but when he draped his arm around his shoulder, he was surprised. As Michael paid more attention to Danny, the dude was seriously graceful. He made walking easy and he can tell that there is subtle air of confidence and power in Danny. Michael should know, he spends his time at the gym and the underground boxing ring. He knows a power hitter when he sees one, but Danny is more of a small lethal weapon. Michael was also amazed at Dawn. Apparently, Dawn has muscles too. Serious muscles. All Michael can think of is how they were able to so fit and graceful.

Michael also noticed that Danny liked to look at the sky. Michael was still continuing his observation on the mystery that is Danny until Danny asked him a very dangerous question.

"Hey Michael. You fight?"

Michael froze and quickly looked around him. He sighed in relief before dragging Danny to the nearest janitor closet. He looked at Danny like he was crazy. _Well he gotta be with a sister driving like that._

Danny just looked confused and slightly amused. Michael looked at Danny with worried and suspicious eyes, "Danny…why do you ask?"

Danny blinks in confusion, "The scars on your knuckles."

Michael sighed, "Danny you can't tell anybody. I'm the son of a politician and well, I don't like how my father does things. I got to these underground boxing matches to make bets or to fight myself."

Danny nodded seriously before saying, "You're running from the feds."

Michael looked at Danny in amusement and laughed when he saw Danny putting on a 'serious' face.

Danny smiled at Michael. He placed a hand on Michael's shoulder and smirked, "well buddy. My sister, Dawn, built our own special gym and training room. Because you are my first friend, I'll help you out to protect your face and your rep." Danny held out a fist.

Michael grinned and bumped it, "Thanks Danny."

Danny shakes his hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it. My sister Dawn used to do things like that."

Michael froze in shook, "Really?" _Huh, that explains it._

Danny nodded, "Yeah. Dawn had anger issues and just decided one day to take it out on those people," Danny looked at Michael to see that Michael looked at him in disbelief, "I know. Dawn is the eccentric one."

Michael chuckled, "I think all three of you are."

Danny shrugs, "I guess. Dawn stopped one day. I don't know why, she never told anyone."

"Why not?"

Danny shrugs.

Michael looked at the lounge room doors, "Wanna go in there or you wanna hang at my favorite spot?"

Danny looked at the door and hears the noises of people on the other side, "Let's go somewhere else."

Michael laughed at Danny, feeling free for some reason.

Sarah was merely walking by Jazz telling her where she can find her classes. She was also amazed at how much this girl can talk. All she asked was how she was doing. Instead of the usual, 'fine', 'well', 'good', answers she received a very detail and specific report on how Jazz is doing mentally, physically, and spiritually. Which is why, she only told her where things are and not ask any more questions because she talked a lot. _How do her siblings deal with this?_

Jazz looks at Sarah and flinches, "Sorry, I know I can be a total spazz."

Sarah looks at Jazz and sees how Jazz looks embarrassed, she smiles, "It's okay Jazz. I was just surprised anybody would go into full detail of a vague question."

Jazz looks at Sarah before relaxing, "I know. Dawn and Danny would just throw things at me to shut up." Jazz giggles.

"I know one-time Dawn walked up to me and stuffed a large muffin in my mouth."

Sarah giggles, "Your sister Dawn is an…odd one isn't she."

Jazz nodded, "Yeah, she came back when she was 13.

Sarah raises an eyebrow at Jazz silently asking for her to elaborate, "Well, Dawn was living with our uncle from our mother's side."

"Why?"

Jazz shrugs, "All I know, when I finally saw my little sister that they took away from me and Danny…. I never been so happy to see her." Jazz smiles fondly.

 _A loving protective older sister_ , Sarah notices the look on Jazz's face and asked, "What happened when she came back?"

Jazz looked at Sarah confused, "I don't know. Our mother cried – "That's normal for mothers," Sarah interrupted.

Jazz frowns, "I wish that was the case. Our mother was crying real sad tears and sobbing out sentences that made no sense but I can tell that Dawn understood. She started to try to calm out mom down by saying 'I know but it's okay. I'll fix things.'."

Sarah looks at Jazz and asks, "Why are you telling me this?"

Jazz looks at Sarah and smirks, "I want to know what you will do with this information."

"Huh." Sarah looks at Jazz suspiciously.

Jazz notices and chuckles, "Oh relax, my sister knows that I tell people. She and Danny gives me a list that tells me exactly what I can and cannot tell people."

Sarah looks at Jazz, "But why?"

Jazz looks at Sarah confused, "Isn't obvious? I'm a psychology major. I can learn things through a book but it is much easier to observe it firsthand."

 _This girl is crazy. I need to stay away from here. How can she do that?_

Jazz frowns, "You think I'm crazy."

Sarah nodded, "Yeah."

Jazz nodded, "Okay. I expected that."

Sarah looks at Jazz, "HOW CAN YOU JUST TELL PEOPLE THAT?"

"Because it was false information."

Sarah freezes and looks at Jazz getting furious, "You just lied to me?!"

Jazz nodded, "When we met, it seemed like you were a sweet nice girl with a caring side and with a good head on your shoulders to recognize danger and dangerous people."

Sarah looks at Jazz confusingly, encouraging her to go on, Jazz froze. "My siblings and I had a family friend like that but he wasn't all that he seemed to be. He manipulated us like puppets on a string. You reminded me of him for a spilt second but that second was the only reason I did it. I will not let Danny and Dawn be taken away from me like he did."

Sarah looks at Jazz and notices for the first time that in her eyes are a little well concealed hope that she is really a kind person, "Jazz, I won't take your family away from you."

Jazz nods, "I know but…. I still worry."

Sarah relaxes and places a hand on Jazz's shoulder, "Don't worry. If you can tone down your answers, then we can be friends."

Jazz nodded and looked genuinely happy.

Sarah and Jazz began their walk towards Jazz's first period class, _Jazz is eccentric but not so much. She's really sweet. I wonder about her siblings._

Dick face palmed, _the team meets at 5pm today. That means I got about an hour and a half to finish this presentation, be nice to Dawn, and give her an excuse to leave at 4:45pm and allow Alfred to drive her home._

Dick was trying to look for Dawn while inwardly panicking. He hears the Alfred call from the driver's seat, "Master Dick, are you not going to ride home with us?"

"Alfred, I'm still trying to look for Dawn… Wait, 'us'?" Dick turns around in confusion and he sees Dawn seating in the back seat of the car snickering at him. Dick feels his face get red.

Dawn smiles, "Don't worry Dick, I actually met Alfred before you came here. I thought you would have seen me in the car."

Alfred smiles at Dick amused, "Master Dick, do please come in the car."

Dick sighs and gets into the car, _how did I not notice her? I wonder can she sneak around Bruce? Nah, but maybe?_

Dawn looks at Dick and notice that he is looking at her with a smirk, "Dick why are you smirking at me? It's weird."

Dick smirks changed into a smile, "Hey Dawn, can you do me a favor?"

Dawn looks at Dick noticing that the smirk is a pranking-smirk, she smirked, "Okay, but you're going to owe me one."

"I can pay you."

Dawn shakes her head, "Nah. Money is too quick, I would rather save it for something important."

Dick shrugs, not thinking much about it, "Okay I want you— "Master Dick please excuse my interruption but if you are pranking Master Bruce I wish to be a part of this planning."

Dawn looks at Alfred and smiles, "Alfred, you are the best by far."

Alfred gives her a small smile, "I do my best."

"Your best is amazing."

"Thank you Miss Fenton."

"Please, call me Dawn or sunshine."

 _Sunshine?_ Dick thinks, he looks at Dawn and notice that her eyes are looking at Alfred with some sort of bittersweet happiness. _Does Alfred remind her of someone?_

"But of course Miss Sunshine." Alfred smiles.

Dawn chuckled, "I like you Alfred."

Alfred nodded, "I do try."

Dick waves his hands, "Come on. Stay Focused, Dawn I just want you to sneak up on Bruce."

Dawn looks at Dick with wide eyes, "You want me to sneak up on Bruce Wayne, the man who owns the house I am visiting for the very first time."

Dick's smirk falters, _she won't do it…_ He was about to tell her she didn't have to before she started laughing.

Dawn smiles, "Dick, I'll do it just because this sounds interesting."

"Miss Sunshine, you are an odd one aren't you."

Dawn smiled, "Oh yeah, trust me when I say, my family have our own little odd quirks."

Dick nods, "Okay, so how are you gonna do it."

"Master Dick, it is 'going to'."

Dick sighed, "Okay Alfred."

Dawn looked at Dick and asked, "You want to know how I snuck up on that Jock Guy Aloof."

Dick snorted, "It's Alex."

Dawn waved her hand dismissively, "Yeah, okay."

Dick looked at her, "So how do you do it?"

Dawn looked at Dick and frowns, "Hmmm…I don't know," before she started laughing.

Dick looked at her with annoyance, "What do you mean 'I don't know'?"

"That's what I mean, I just naturally avoid large crowds and loud people. I just go to the place people are not looking at or paying attention to before moving on to the next."

Alfred looks at Dick while Dick looks surprised, _That's exactly how Bruce explained it to him. How to disappear._

Alfred looks at Dawn, "Miss Sunshine, you seem like a people person."

Dawn smiles, "Oh I can deal with people pretty well, it's just sometimes, some people just aggravate my nerves with their essence."

"Essence?" Dick asked.

Dawn nodded, "Yeah, trust me. There's no adjective to perfectly explain what I mean."

"Miss Sunshine, how did you learn to disappear?"

Dawn looked at Alfred before saying, "I didn't learn, it's natural."

Dick looked at Dawn in surprise and jealousy.

Dawn looked at Dick and smiles, "You know Dick, you have a flamboyant personality, if you can disappear after doing something so eye catching. You'll be amazing. It'll freak people out."

Alfred smiled at what Dawn said to Dick, _Well, isn't she sharp._

Dick frowns, "I am not Flamboyant."

Dawn scoffed, "Right, and my hair is pink."

Alfred smiled, _Master Bruce would be surprised and curious about this one, while the Batman will be paranoid as ever. Oh dear._

Dick smiles, "Why do you find it amusing Dawn?"

Dawn just looks at Dick then out the window, "It's because you remind me of my uncle. Flamboyant, sharp, quick, sweet, and determined."

Dick and Alfred looked at Dawn when she began to speak in a soft and bittersweet voice, "I guess, I was just amazed that I meet someone like him."

She leaned her head against the window as her eyes had that faraway look.

As Alfred pulled up to the manor, Dick expected Dawn to be surprised by the sheer largeness and gape like a fish but all she did was look at it before nodding in approval. "Well, the Wayne's have much better taste then that fruit loop."

"Fruit loop?" Dick asked.

Dawn nodded, "I think you know of him. I think Bruce Wayne is smart enough to stay away from him."

"Well thank you." Bruce smirks. He expected the girl to jump in surprise but she just turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. He inwardly chuckled on how expressive her eyes are. Her eyes are looking at him with amusement and questionable seemingly asking him if he planned that.

Bruce looked at Dick and was amused by Dick's eyes as well. _Well doesn't he seem surprised that his little friend didn't get spooked._

"Dawn…did you know Bruce was there?"

Dawn shook her head, "No. I'm just used to it."

Dick had that curious glint in his eye, "What do you mean?"

Dawn looked at the sky, "My uncle."

Dick nodded and asked, "Who is the fruit loop?"

Bruce allowed amusement to show on his features, "Fruit loop?"

Dawn nodded, "Yeah. He's this obsessive rich whacko."

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Miss Sunshine, 'whacko' is not a word."

"I know, but that's how odd he is."

Bruce Wayne was trying to go through his list of rich people that were considered obsessive but he got distracted by Dick. Bruce inwardly sighed as he looks at Dick. He can see Dick literally biting his tongue so he doesn't ask all the questions that he wants to.

Dawn recognized that moment of distraction and took it upon herself to complete that favor. She knows it's an abuse of power but she made the bottom soles of her shoes tangible and she snuck right next to Bruce Wayne. She inwardly smiled before deciding to make this look innocent.

She sneezed.

Bruce Wayne flinched and quickly turned to where the noise had a occur and to realize that Dawn, a possible crush of Dick's, was able to sneak by him and sneezed.

Dick and Alfred were astounded by this little act. Dawn may just think it was 'Bruce Wayne, a billionaire play boy' but he is also the Batman. The Batman who makes a living sneaking up on people.

Dawn was reading their faces before thinking, _why are they acting like a snuck up on the Batman?_ **(I couldn't stop myself)**

Dick blinked out of his stupor to only grin at Dawn while his eyes expressed how amazed he was at Dawn and at Bruce's surprise.

Bruce looked at Dawn, "You should stay over for dinner."

Dawn looked at Bruce, "Bwuh?"

Dick snickered, "What is 'bwuh'?"

Dawn looked at him before saying, "I mixture of two words."

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Why not say the two words then?"

Dawn grinned embarrassedly, "The first word isn't so nice. A very naughty word."

Bruce looked at Dawn before chuckling, "That's an interesting way to mix the two words."

"Thank you."

Dick rolled his eyes while Dawn shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry Mr. Wayne— "Please, call me Bruce."

Dawn nodded, "I'm sorry Bruce, but my family and I just moved here. I want to get all the unpacking done as fast as possible."

Bruce nodded, "I understand."

With that conversation done, all four of them moved into the house and just as Dick predicted Dawn was admiring the architecture until she saw a sculpture of a blood blossom held between feminine fingers. She looked at it before warily going close to it, which all three of the household members noticed. Dick also looked at Dawn with confusion brightly showing in his eyes.

Dick decided he's just going to ask her, "Dawn, how do you also noticed all the bloody sculptures around."

Dawn flinched and looked at Dick with worry, fear, and confusion, "Bloody?"

Bruce hummed confirmation before walking towards the sculpture before explaining, "The sculpture was created by the exact same man who created the stain glass Bloody Cross. Most cannot recognize his work."

Dawn had fear shown through her eyes shocking Bruce, Dick, and Alfred, "Oh, my family and I will always recognize his art."

Dick frowned, "How? What makes it so obvious?"

Dawn pointed her fingers towards the flower, "It's the flower."

Bruce looked at the flower before raising an eyebrow, "So it is an oddly sculpted rose?"

Dawn didn't clarify. She just kept looking at the sculpture with fear and sadness before sighing, "I guess," she turned to Dick, "Let's get this presentation over with I still got to unpack and check up on my siblings before they do something utterly stupid."

Dick scoffed, "How stupid?"

Dawn had a deadpanned expression, "News worthy. Trust me."

Surprisingly yet unsurprisingly to Dick, Dawn had already had down an extensive research done on the Doge's Palace which amused Bruce and Alfred. When confronted on it, all she can say is "I'm a dork, sue me." Which also amused Alfred and Bruce.

Bruce went down to find out more of this 'Dawn Fenton' and her siblings. As he was doing his background check he was getting more and more suspicious. When he was done, he pulled up files that shocked him. In front of him, were new reports of what had happened in Amity Park. He was reading, _Jack and Maddie Fenton died in an unexplained explosion from their laboratory._ What caught his attention was the fact that both Jack and Maddie Fenton are the world's leading scientists on the subject of ghosts. He also pulled up pictures of all three of their kids only to find out that Dawn Fenton has been living with her Uncle Max, brother of Maddie Fenton, until he was brutally killed during a burglary in which Dawn Fenton had been held down by the other accomplices to watch the brutal display.

Bruce looked at the security camera that had constant watch of Dawn and Dick as they did their Italian homework and noticed how she would look at the windows, doors, and ventilation. He looked at the newspaper report and looked at the state that Dawn was in when they took the photo. Her eyes were dull, she was covered in blood, and she had dried tear stains, but what ached his heart was her quote when that reporter, heartlessly, asked how she was feeling. _When asked about her feelings on the crime Dawn Fenton said this, "I don't know, may be my heart became numb from the ache."_

Bruce once more looked at the security cameras and felt a certain kinship with Dawn because they both watched someone they cared about die. He only felt bad that she lost her uncle then her parents.

Another thing he found out was that Vlad Masters is their guardian as explained and written in the will of Jack Fenton. However, Bruce knows that Vlad Master lives in Wisconsin not in Gotham City. _Why did they move here, a city with the highest crime rate, than Wisconsin, the state of cheese?_

Bruce remembered when Dawn was talking about a person she refers to as the 'Fruit loop'.

Bruce thought, _Dawn had called him an 'obsessive rich whacko._ _Did she mean Vlad Masters?_

He did more research and came to the conclusion that she did. Vlad Masters was the only family friend that was close enough to be put into the will of Jack Fenton and rich. Bruce frowned at the descriptive words Dawn had use, 'obsessive' and 'whacko'.

He pulled up an article recalling the interview between Vlad Masters and a reporter from Amity Park. As Bruce was reading it he was surprised that Dawn was into engineering, Daniel is into chemistry, and Jasmine is into psychology. As he kept reading, he wondered why Vlad Masters refers Daniel as 'little badger', Dawn as 'little fox', and Jasmine as 'little bunny'. Bruce wondered if this was why Dawn called Vlad Masters a 'whacko'. Bruce kept reading until he found out why the three of them came to live in Gotham City instead of Wisconsin.

Bruce looked at the photo of Jasmine Fenton in worry.

Alfred, who came down, only to ask Bruce his thoughts on this Dawn character stopped his question when he noticed the frown on his face.

"Master Bruce, what is the matter?"

Bruce turned to Alfred, "Jasmine Fenton, Dawn's older sister is an intern at Arkham Asylum."


End file.
